Rapture: The Story of Vergil
by LostinParadise101
Summary: My take on how Vergil's life went, and basically a theory regarding his supposed "death". Includes intense torture, rape, and feels. Maybe slight OOC. Maybe. Takes place in the original DMC timeline.
1. Prologue

"Rapture"

-_The Story of Vergil_-

Prologue

"How very disappointing.."

The low growl of the demon king awoke him from his broken slumber, and a wave of confusion washed over him as he found himself restrained by two guard demons. Vergil lifted his head and grimaced, his icy blue eyes flooded with the false holy light that burst through the devil king's chambers. He lifted his head until he was met by the displeased expression of Mundus, the gargantuan angel-like statue that sat upright on his humongous throne. The two were locked in a silent staring contest for several uneasy moments until Mundus finally spoke up. "You've failed me thrice, boy," his voice boomed, adding to Vergil's migraine. "You shall suffer the same fate as Sparda and endure Hell's torture."

This barely frightened the half-devil. In fact, he was amused by the fact that Mundus was sparing him. He was a "son of Sparda", after all. One would think that the devil king himself would be wary of such a title. True, Vergil had been under his control, but that was merely a weaker form of himself compared to how he is now. Now, he refused to remain under the control of such a monster, especially if it meant sparing his brother's life. He felt a strange needle pierce his heart as he thought of his younger twin, and how lost he must feel after their last battle. He shook away such thoughts averted his eyes to Mundus' left, where a familiar blond stood. He recognized her to be the demon that led him into this situation-Trish, he recalled-and would evidently take up his slack in annihilating his little brother. She bore a striking resemblance to his late human mother, Eva, who died fending off the demon hordes attacking their home so many years ago.

"No back talk? Has the cat got your tongue, Vergil?" asked Trish, who cracked a devilish smile at him.

Vergil felt an angry tick hit him. Had he not been restrained, he would have torn out her entrails and enjoyed every minute of it. She was a mockery to his mother's memory, a mockery created from the sick mind of Mundus. "Eat me, demon bitch!" he spat. In an attempt to attack the nasty woman, he struggled away from his captors. Mundus shot a red beam at him, piercing his chest. Vergil fell down the steps and gasped, never having felt such pain before. Mundus chuckled at Vergil, entertained by the half-devil's angry glare. "Your mother glared the same way at me that night. It pleases me to see her spawn do the same." Mundus seemed to smile, motioning for the guards to grab him. "Take him away. I am expecting company."

They did so. As a portal opened to take him away, he heard Mundus address Trish. "Go now. Do not fail me."

_No_, he thought, growling.

"Yes, master."


	2. Chapter 1: A Memory Once Remembered

**Oh boy! Chapter 1! It only took me ALL WEEKEND.**

**Oh well. I live to write.**

Chapter 1: "A Memory Once Remembered"

Vergil awoke to the wild chantings of the imprisoned demons around him and stood, stretching. His wrists were bound in shackles, but he still had mobility around his cell. All but his pants were stripped from him, even his amulet and precious Yamato were missing. This agitated him greatly, but he pushed that feeling aside for the time being. He had to figure out where he was and why, seeing as how he remembered nothing before he lost consciousness. The stench of demon ick filled the air, but Vergil was able to ignore it. "SPARRRDAAAAA!" Screamed several demons, their voices echoing down the block. Vergil moved to the front of the cell. The screams seem to increase as he came to view.

A brown haired man was walking up the path, his hands behind his back. He had wolf ears and a tail, but the rest of him remained human-like. He wore a leather vest that came just above his belly, and tight pants that were rolled up above his ankles. He was barefoot, and his toenails were elongated and pointed; like a dog's. His eyes reflected an arrogant personality behind them, and their crimson color glowed in the dim light. Vergil watched him stop in front of his cell, a triumphant grin spreading across his pale face. "Quite a treasure, you are. You like fighting in your sleep, and you speak much of that idiot brother of yours," He cocked his head sideways. "It's beyond me that master Mundus would spare a wretch like you."

Vergil smirked. "He would have done me a favor had he not," he spoke.

The demon lost his cocky smile quickly, sensing the half-devil's sarcasm. He bared his teeth and turned. He tried to come up with a come back, but found no more words to say. Instead, he turned and smiled at him once more. "I've come to bring you to the Madam. She's eager to meet you."

Vergil didn't like the sound of this "Madam". He had a feeling that she was a succubus, probably their leader. The demon opened his cell and undid the chains that attached to his binds. He grabbed Vergil by his forearm and guided him out of the cell. He would slam his hand on the cell doors of the demons that tried to grab or swipe at Vergil. The half-devil was clearly hated, to which he had an idea as to why. With his father being the legendary Dark Knight, Sparda, he was automatically on every hellion's hit list. He glanced around and steered away from the accusing hands that his jailer missed.

"Gone to see th' Madam, have ye? Me hopes she bites it oof!" laughed a blond haired reptilian.

Vergil tried not to look worried about that last comment and kept his head forward. His demonic captor pulled him to the right, turning down another hall. A door was just a few yards away, with two female guards near it. They bore skimpy armor and spears, a metal helmet concealing their identities, and their wings folded tight against their back. The left one approached, stopping the two in their tracks. The right one followed soon after. "Drevol, Madam wishes not to be consulted at the moment." Reported the left succubus.

"She is tending to other matters, and does not like being bothered." Said the right one.

Vergil assumed they were speaking to the wolf demon, who he learned goes by the name of "Drevol". Drevol hid his disdain and straightened his posture. "I've come bearing a gift. The eldest son of Sparda, at her request, of course." He bowed slightly. "Amelia, Amalia...I ask permission for passage."

Amelia, the left guard, turned to her sister, Amalia. "Go." She ordered.

Vergil and Drevol waited for a moment until the demoness came back. She nodded, signifying Madam's approval. "Excellent." Drevol smiled. He bid them farewell and continued forward. The door opened by itself, revealing a club-like environment. A strange odor hit their noses as they walked in, and loud music was playing. Vergil wished he could plug his ears up with his fingers, but his wrists were still shackled. Dancers moved around poles extending from tables, and demons and devils alike watched them with lust in their eyes. They stopped as they saw Vergil, and hatred replaced their tongue wagging. This bothered Vergil not, instead, he focused on where Drevol brought him. One female devil with horns leaned in close to Vergil, smiling with a sadistic pleasure. "She's going to eat. You. Up." She giggled, then disappeared into the crowd.

They soon came to another door, which was also guarded by a succubus. "She will see you now." Reported the guard.

"Thanks, Selena." Drevol bowed.

The door opened and they proceeded. The low moans of women could be heard all around them, as well as a distinct and constant pounding. Vergil was beginning to get dizzy, but he shook it off and kept his gaze forward. They turned down a hall with different lighting. It was much brighter than the dimness they just came from, and it was killer on the eyes. Vergil focused his vision and saw a woman with red hair standing at the end of the hall. She turned to them and smiled. "Ah! It's always a...pleasure to see guests willing to visit me!" She exclaimed, clapping her hands together. They stopped just a few feet from her, and Drevol was beginning to look a little sweaty. Vergil was fine, however, which seemed to surprise the woman. Vergil became agitated and crinkled up his eyebrows. "I wouldn't call this 'willing'," he grumbled, shifting his weight.

She smiled sheepishly and scratched her head. "Ah, well...I can explain..."

Vergil pursed his lips to keep from snapping. "Spare me the agony and let me go."

"Madam," Drevol interrupted, "may I leave?"

Madam nodded. She took Vergil's hand and guided him into a beautiful room. Three succubi were sitting on the bed, so Madam dismissed them into the other room. "Sit." She beckoned, but Vergil didn't move. He didn't trust the beast in front of him, and she saw that immediately. She went around the room to light some candles. "You can call me Nell. I love it when men scream my name." She giggled. Vergil watched her like a hawk. She lit up some incense and turned to him.

An odd feeling took over his senses, causing him to swoon. Nell ran to him and steadied him before he fell on his face. "Perhaps you should lay down-"

Vergil pushed her away. "I'm fine!" He shouted.

Nell smirked. "You resist? Do you already love someone?" She watched his eyes widen with shock. His reaction brought her joy, so she stripped off her clothes. Vergil looked away and dared not to stare back at her. He told himself that he won't be her next victim, but the atmosphere itself was making him weak. He turned to run out the door, but it slammed in his face. This worried him, especially when he felt her soft lips on his shoulder blades. "Vergil...you're built just like your father...so muscular.." She whimpered, wrapping her arms around his waist. Vergil removed her arms and shook away his dizziness. He turned around, intending on getting past her, but she grabbed his face and kissed him. Vergil's vision blurred and his mind went fuzzy. He found that he couldn't move, and Nell descended down his body. She undid his pants and pulled them down to his ankles. "You're so big..." She moaned.

"Tch...woman, release me..." Vergil growled.

Vergil almost blacked out, barely feeling the beast touch him. It wasn't until he felt sharp teeth bite down on his dick that he was able to snap out of the spell she put on him. He kicked her with a growl and quickly pulled his pants back up. Nell stared up at him and smiled seductively. "Stop."

Vergil felt a harsh tingling sensation paralyze his fingers. Nell stood and tilted her head. "Vergil...you've been marked by me. You are no longer your own person. You can never be with another woman besides me. You can never betray me. If you do..." She looked him up and down. "If you thought Mundus' laser hurt, then you've obviously never been kicked in the balls. Several times over."

Vergil gulped, feeling genuine fear. Nell ordered him to lay on the bed, and despite his best efforts to resist, he did so. She enjoyed watching him struggle. Vergil laid flat on his back and did nothing as she crawled on top of him. "I wonder if your love was as much of a woman as I am...were her breasts big?" She questioned. Vergil didn't answer, which made her angry. She slapped him a few times before she repeated her question. "Were her breasts big? Answer me, Vergil."

Vergil let out a chuckle. "Are you jealous?"

"That's not what I asked for!" She slapped him again.

Vergil wished that he could move. If he could, he would kill her with his bare hands. He would enjoy strangling her, just as she enjoys torturing him. He bared his teeth as she continued to slap him until she got tired. Vergil's face was beet red with numerous hand prints on his cheek. They stung incredibly, but it bothered him none. He was just glad he could agitate her. He was beginning to feel intense pain in his groin, and it really did feel like getting kicked in the balls. Vergil bit back a cry out in pain, which turned the tables on this war game they played. Nell grinned. Answer me, Vergil." She ordered.

"No, they weren't."

Her grin grew bigger. "What color are her eyes?"

Vergil closed his eyes and pictured the woman in question in his mind. Hair black as night, and very pale skin. Pink irises that reflected a kind soul, one that reminded him of his late mother. She carried herself with the grace of a dancer, but had a deadly temper. She had two tattoos on her back, but he ignored that fact. It was the first and last time he had ever fallen in love, and hated he had to leave her. "None of this is your business, demon," he growled. She slapped him several times until his face stung once more, but it bothered him not. He twitched his fingers in order to free himself from this woman, but her spell was strong. Nell was fed up with the half-devil's shenanigans, so she leaned down and bit his neck. Vergil was confused by this at first, until her fangs sunk into his jugular. His jaw clenched in pain, and he found himself paralyzed once more.

Vergil's vision clouded until he became drowsy, and his body became relaxed. Nell chuckled and sat up. "You're an incompetent ass, son of Sparda. You've proven capable of releasing yourself from my spell, which is odd, I'll admit. However," she tapped his face, "I'm the dominant one…"

Vergil started drifting off into sleep. He swore he could hear her speak, maybe moan, but he wasn't completely sure. Everything was starting to sound like a mumble, and slowly, his vision failed him completely..

A lonely raindrop hit Vergil's face. He blinked, still confused and shocked by what just happened. He had lost a battle with an unknown devil, and its sword stuck up from his chest, just below his heart. What did him in was the strange magic that enveloped the sword, and when it cut him, the wound would not heal. Not only that, but it also made the appendage it cut go completely numb and limp. With that said, Vergil lost horribly. Of course, he laid in a few hits, but his opponent was not phased. When he was finally on his back, the devil slowly took pleasure in piercing him with the katana, chuckling ever so sadistically. An arrow had interrupted his torture session, and ultimately scared him away.

But why leave the sword?

Footfalls rustled the bushes to his was completely paralyzed now, so he could not turn his head or speak. A woman appeared, her face concealed by the mask and the hood she wore. She approached him and knelt down, taking in a deep and heavy sigh. "I came too late," she mumbled, lifting her mask. Light pink eyes stared down at him with a hint of sadness, but she smiled still. Vergil wondered for a brief moment as to who this strange beauty was. She glanced away from him and focused her gaze on the sword, and contemplated for a moment on if she should pull the weapon from him. If she did, he would no doubt bleed out until he dies, unless she could get the bleeding to stop. "I have to move you regardless," she starts digging into the inside of her leather jacket in search for something. She pulls out a green star, but immediately puts it away. She started looking around in thought, then a smile spread across her face. "I can save you, well...my father can. I just need to get you home. It isn't far from here. I'll just pull this out," she grips the handle and tugs hard, and the bloodstained blade came out smoothly. Blood began pouring from his wound, so the woman wasted no time in lifting him over her tiny shoulder. She dropped the sword so she could keep him balanced on her shoulder, and she took off with a running start.

Vergil could feel his body grow weaker with blood loss, but he tried to keep his worry in check. The woman was moving at an inhumane speed, which shocked Vergil. Barely any time passed by when they broke through the tree line. Through his failing vision, Vergil could see two large mansions several yards from each other, with an old windmill to the right of the houses and several different fields. It looked like something from an old western, but without the livestock and country accented cowboys. Vergil was beginning to crash, and the girl knew it.

"Almost there...Just hang on!"

Heh...too late… Vergil thought. If he could grin, he would.

He closed his eyes, finally unable to stay awake for too much longer. The last thing he heard was the woman calling out for someone, but who, he was unsure of…

"Grahh!"

The feminine scream awoke him. Vergil lifted his head and found he was back in his cell and chained. A sense of relief washed over him when he saw no sight of Nell, but his eyes went to the scene unfolding in the cell across from him. Two male demons had a female cornered. She had the markings and traits of a tabby, but was mostly humanoid. Even her face seemed human, and her long blond hair. She bared her teeth at her captors, who responded by punching her in the face. They got her on her back; one held her arms and torso while the other tried to crawl on top of her. She kicked him away, but the one holding her arms covered her eyes. All she could do was flail helplessly, and it allowed the other demon to get on her.

Vergil realized what they were doing and turned his head, not wanting to see the brutal rape of a woman, hellion or not. Unfortunately, he was forced to hear the demon's grunts and the girl's painful cries. Nothing could drown that out, and he dared not glance toward her. It all made him feel sorry for her, which in turn, confused him. Where had that feeling come from all of the sudden?

The grunting stopped. Vergil fixed his gaze on her, and she was staring right at him. The demons switched roles, so Vergil averted his eyes once more. "Look, Jace! The Sparda boy looks a little...troubled by what we're doing!" Laughed the demon holding her arms.

"Got a problem, boy? Don't get turned on by rough sex?"

Vergil's jaw clenched, his blood boiling. If only he wasn't in chains. Those demons would be dead quicker than they could blink their coal black eyes. He stared at them and bared his teeth. "Demon or not, what you're doing is an abomination," Vergil growled. This outburst made them stop what they were doing and stand, leaving the female on the floor, hissing. They exited her cell and closed it, then made their way into his. Vergil was standing by this point, no way was he going to face a pair of lesser creatures sitting down.

One by one, they laid punches on him. Vergil fought back, and stood a chance against them. He may have been handicapped with cuffs on his wrists, but he used it to his advantage. He subdued one by dead legging him, then wrapped the chain around that one's neck. He placed his foot on the demon's back and tugged, choking the him. The other one tried to right hook Vergil, but Vergil elbowed him in the face. He continued to strangle the demon until the life left him, leaving the other one to tend to. Vergil dropped the demon and turned his attention to the other one, who was on his butt staring up at him. Vergil relished the feeling of being the dominant one, especially after having been assaulted by a psychopathic succubus. "Leave and never come back. If you do, well," he smirked. "I'm always up for round two."

The demon screamed and scurried out of the cell. He closed it behind him and ran away. The cat demon used the bars to support her as she stood, a grateful smile across her face. "Thank you," she said, bowing her head slightly. Vergil scowled and turned away, not interested in making friends with a demon. "Fight harder next time," he told her. She blinked several times before she nodded.

"My name is Pai! I have a little sister named Keisha, and an older sister named Seira. This dress I wear is a present from both of them, just before I was brought here. it isn't much, but it gives me hope that one day, I'll see them again!" she exclaimed.

Vergil almost regretted saving her, but he shook that thought away. He stared at her from the corner of his eye, examining the extent of her injuries. Her legs are shaking. They must have hurt her greatly.

"Tch...Owie." she mumbled, rubbing her wrists.

"For having just been raped, you're seemingly happy," Vergil commented.

Pai lost her smile and dropped her arms. "I couldn't protect myself. I am the middle child of our tribe's late elder, and I let them force themselves on me," she whispered. "That's all our tribe is good for, you see. Once we've come of age, female or not, Mundus will choose who we belong to. It could be one person, or several. Because of this, many of the Felinx bloodlines have been deluded by several different demons, or we die being the slaves to their will."

She quickly wiped a tear away and smiled again. "You probably care not to hear the problems of my people. So please, tell me about yourself."

Vergil said nothing. Pai rested her head against the cell bars and sighed, then went to the back of her cell and laid down. Vergil wasn't the conversing type, but he felt like talking to this girl. He didn't, however, unable to find the words in him to keep the conversation going. So he did the same as she; went to the back of the cell and laid down. Maybe his strange urge to protest things that weren't any of his business would be cured with a little sleep.

But in a noisy place like this, who can sleep?

**Chapter 1-END**

_**Christ. I hate Nell xD She's my own character and I hate her guts.**_

_**Pai is based off of one of my cats.**_

_**Though, I'm not introducing Keisha or Seira in this particular fanfic, I will say that they too, will be based off of my cats.**_

_**Because I love my cats.**_

_**~PEACE~**_


End file.
